


The Weight of Worry

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Friends (TV) Drabbles [22]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst, Childhood Obesity, Drabble, Eating Disorders, F/M, Food Issues, Gen, Monica POV, Monica-centric, Parental favoritism, Perfectionism, Post-Canon, Self-Esteem Issues, Supportive Chandler, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Her kids seem happy. Monica is the one crying in the middle of the night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "taste" on the 100 Words community on Imzy.
> 
> This prompt made me think of Monica's issues surrounding her weight as a child and an adult, and I touch on how her childhood would impact her parenting and continue to impact her in the future.
> 
> Chandler's line comes from something he said to Monica in 7.06 "TOW The Nap Partners."
> 
> Please look at the tags before you decide to read this. Monica's issues about her weight could definitely mimic various eating disorders.

Monica never shows favoritism. She won't let Jack or Erica feel how she did. She won't let them cry and secretly stuff themselves in the middle of the night because they're lonely.

Her kids seem happy. Monica is the one crying in the middle of the night.

She's gained weight since menopause despite a healthy diet and regular exercise. The ancient taste of self-loathing coats her tongue as she stares at the scale.

The taste abates when Chandler finds her and holds her closely.

"Balloon up, shrink down, it's okay. Remember?"

Monica wipes away her tears, looks up, and remembers.


End file.
